


Cruise on Down to the West Coast

by Angel170



Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Ritualistic Sacrifice, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Unwanted Threesome, do not copy to another site, dp, dubcon turned noncon, incest backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Michael just wants to relax and drink in peace, until a cute little twink gives him a more tempting offer. Too bad he doesn’t realize he’s caught someone else’s eye at the bar, someone who wants to make him pay.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Michael/Samandriel (Supernatural), Michael/Samandriel/Benny Lafitte
Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Cruise on Down to the West Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags, I put chose not to use archived warnings because I felt like I could explain the tags better writing them out. This gets dark read at your own risk. 
> 
> My Beta Thinkwritexpress-official christened this fic “Killer Sex” if it wasn’t for the fact that I already had a name picked out and it had to be on theme I woulda used that as the title for this one that’s how much I loved her pun lol.

There was a familiar man sitting at the end of the bar. The young man had dark, styled hair, wide, broad shoulders that tapered down at his waist. Not that anyone could see much of his body while he was sat down. Large calloused hands grabbed a plastic bubble wallet, snapping it open and flipping through the flimsy plastic inserts that remained mostly empty. In a hidden pocket behind the photo sleeves were 3 photo clippings. The first two didn’t match but the third was spot on. It was a cut out from a High School yearbook, the boy posed looking off camera with the name Michael Dennison printed underneath. On the back was a penned message that said Lawrence, Kansas. A gift from John Winchester the last time they ran into each other. Tonight was looking to be an exceptional night. 

A drunk walked over and invited him to play darts. He declined with a friendly smile, his eyes falling back on the young familiar man alone at the bar. He couldn’t lose sight of him, he had plans for the boy.

—-

Samandriel entered the bar and walked through the room, attempting to stay clear of the smoking section, though the haze of smoke wafted through the entire open space. The hardwood floor was sticky against his sneaker-clad feet as he made his way over to the bar. There were several open seats but the men beside them were questionable. Except for one young man at the end of the bar. His shoulders were hunched as he stared down into his low ball glass filled with what Samandriel assumed was whiskey or scotch.

He took a seat next to the dark haired man. His leg and arm brushed against the warm lean body but the other boy didn’t react except to pull himself in more. Samandriel tried to give him a friendly smile but the other boy wouldn’t look his way. Realizing that subtlety wasn’t going to get him what he wanted, he decided to flirt with humor. 

“Some people say I’m a barrel of laughs.” He grinned wide, “get it alcohol comes in barrels.”

The other man scowled into his drink. It was a bad joke, anytime you have to explain the joke it’s bad. He bit his lip in concentration, trying to remember a funny ice breaker.

“That whiskey you’re drinking might be from Tennessee, but you’re the only 10 I see.”

He chuckled to himself while the other boy swallowed down more of his drink. Samandriel realized this wouldn’t be a playful, fun, meet-cute flirt, but he wanted the other boy’s attention. He’d always been teased for being pushy so he decided to go all in.

“An Angel walks into a bar hoping to meet someone heavenly, - it’s funny cause I’m named after an Angel.”

Tired and aggravated, Michael spun to face the younger boy, mouth ready to release a vitriol of hateful words and threats but he froze. The other boy was gorgeous: Fluffy, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, an adorable button nose that scrunched up when he smiled and soft pink lips stretched into an easy smile. The boy couldn’t have been more than 18, certainly not old enough to order a drink at a bar.

“Are you even old enough to be in here?”

The younger man leaned in close, whispering excitedly. “I have a fake I.D., I’m actually only 18. I’m Samandriel by the way.”

The younger boy - no, Samandriel - ducked his head, smiling shyly. Michael’s mouth ticked up into a smirk that only Samandriel could see. Michael had to be careful not to make his attraction to men obvious in public.

“I’m Matt.” He decided to use a fake name, if he was wrong and this wasn’t a pick up he couldn’t let Samandriel spread the news of Michael’s proclivities. Even if this bar was an hour away from his school. “What school do you go to?”

“Oh I’m taking a break from school. I’m actually traveling around right now. Just going up and down the state, taking in the sights. Like The Lord says, my gift that I offer you, walk the land; safely and freely; then bless the bounty you’ve found in my name.”

Michael shook his head, the verse unknown to him. “I’m not really religious. I mean, I used to go to church, but I’ve really kinda stepped away from all of it after some things happened.”

“Like what?”

“Some friends of mine died in a car crash. I don’t really want to get into it.” Samandriel placed his warm hand over Michael’s in a silent show of support, but Michael moved his hand away, not wanting anyone to see. He did the younger boy’s hand a reassuring squeeze first.

Michael knew he couldn’t tell the stranger what happened. How he had been fucking Anna for years. How his cousin Nick convinced them all to have a three way and that was the closest he’s ever come to having sex with a man. How the only reason he had sex with her was because he could stare down at the blonde boy’s face the whole time and feel them rubbing against each other through the thin wall of skin separating them in both her holes. Then Anna somehow convinced herself that he loved her when he really just wanted an easy lay and didn’t want her figuring out he only fucked her when Nick was around. How she went to his house that night and argued with him over how he needed to come on the trip and that she didn’t want Castiel, she wanted him. That she was pregnant and would tell everyone if he didn’t marry her and work for the police force like his dad. It was dumb luck that he convinced her to try and get her boyfriend drunk on the trip then claim the baby was his. It was even dumber luck the car crashed, killing everyone and the boyfriend apparently hadn’t even gone on the trip. No, the good Christian boy had been holed up with his secret boyfriend. The boy Michael had wanted but was too scared to claim. 

Yeah, he couldn’t tell Samandriel any of this.

“I’m so sorry if I made you relive bad memories Matt. That wasn’t my intention.”

“Yeah, I know. So anyway, if you’re supposed to be traveling around, what are you doing in this dump?”

“Oh, I got lonely in my hotel and decided to come out for a drink.” He peeked up at the older boy from beneath long dark lashes. “Then I saw you and decided to find out if maybe you’d like to come back and keep me company.”

A slow, lascivious grin spread across Michael’s face. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Show me to your room.”

The pair walked out of the bar and headed down the dark deserted street. Michael followed Samandriel down a dirt path leading into the woods surrounded by trees, further and further away from street lights. His heart picked up its pace as his nervousness grew. They were walking a well worn path but it was dark and they couldn’t see much. Samandriel’s soft hand grabbed on to his as he led them further down a hill. 

Suddenly blue fluorescent lights lit up the area as he realized the motel was surrounded by woods. The gentle sounds of water alerted him to a nearby lake or stream. Michael grinned at himself, he had been worrying over nothing. The motel, which advertised cottages, must cater to tourists and that’s why it was pressed against the forest backdrop as it was and away from the main roads and streets.

Samandriel led him to a small white cottage in the back near the lake shore. A beat up dark camper truck was parked right outside the rental. Once inside the lit room, Michael noticed the three large duffel bags and the bags of take-out stuffed in the garbage can. Samandriel came in behind him and walked further into the room, stopping just before reaching the still-made bed. The younger boy clasped his hands in front of him, his wide blue eyes peeking up at Michael before turning away shyly.

Feeling emboldened by Samandriel’s nervousness, Michael walked over, turning the boy's head back to him using a finger placed gently under the trembling chin. He bent down, brushing his lips against Samandriel’s. 

Their noses bumped as they tried to find a less awkward angle due to their height difference. Samandriel raised himself up on his toes, pressing their lips back together and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. Slim fingers slid into dark hair, twirling the long soft strands at the nape of Michael’s neck.

Michael wrapped his arms around Samandriel’s waist, pressing their bodies closer as their mouths opened to exploring tongues. The anticipation was like an electric current coursing through his body as their jean-covered middles brushed together. 

“I want to ride you, but can we have the lights off? I’m a little shy.” Samandriel murmured against Michael’s lips. 

The thought of getting the younger boy naked and in bed sounded like a great fucking idea that needed to happen right now. Michael raced to the front door, slapping his hand against the light switch as the tell-tale sounds of squeaking springs alerted him to his lover being in bed. He quickly shucked off his clothing and made his way over to the bed, careful to not fall in the dark.

Hands gripped him and pushed him down onto his back on the stiff comforter. The kisses became hot and heavy, hands were exploring heated skin promising more to come. Michael’s brain short-circuited as a slick hand guided his hard, leaking cock into a tight, warm, hole.

“Oh fuck!” He clenched his teeth, his fingers flexing with the need to grab and scratch as Samandriel sank down until their bodies were flushed together. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make this good for you.”

Michael’s pride at being called out for being a virgin warred with his dick; which very much didn’t give a shit so long as they didn’t stop. Samandriel ground down against him and licked the sweat from his neck, scraping Michael’s pulse point with sharp teeth. 

His dick won.

Slim hands brought Michael’s up towards the bed frame. He wrapped his fingers around the iron poles, enjoying the way the younger boy bounced on his cock, Samandriel's own hard dick trapped between them as it dribbled out on Michael’s belly. 

“Hold on tight to the bed frame.” Samandriel panted out the order that Michael was all too happy to follow.

Samandriel’s channel squeezed Michael deliciously as the younger boy swiveled his hips; it was enough to make Michael close his eyes with a groan of pleasure. He could feel himself skirting along the edge, so close to falling over into climax.

Michael’s ears rang with the sound of metal clicking above him. His eyes snapped open, though the room was too dark to see anything but the bouncing shadow of Samandriel on top of him. He tried to bring his hands down but they were trapped by something cold and hard squeezing his wrists. Fear began to fill him as the boy on top of him fucked himself faster.

The lights flicked on and there at the door was a large man, a little older than them, in a fiddler's cap, watching them. The man pursed his lips and began whistling ‘in the hall of the mountain king’ as Samandriel moaned in pleasure. 

“What the fuck! Who are you? Get the fuck off me!” Micheal screamed and tried to turn his body to throw the boy off but couldn’t with the grip Samandriel had on his still very hard cock. 

The stranger climbed on to the bed, kneeling behind Samandriel, the rest of his movements blocked by Samandriel’s body. Michael could feel something hot and hard press against his dick. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when he realized the stranger and him were fucking into Samandriel’s greedy hole together. The stranger’s large, calloused hands rubbed the young boy's perky nipples as he snapped his hips, forcing Samandriel forward and sliding against Michael’s dick. Michael screamed for help but neither of the other two paid him mind once Samandriel began a strange prayer. 

“Oh Lord of the gray, Lord of the purity of survival, Lord of the forgotten children, left to wander and fight for eternity. Please accept Michael’s life as a humble tribute from Your loving children as we ask to continue living in freedom on Earth. So that we may continue bringing You more souls to feed on and build Your forests until such time as we are called home to You and take our rightful place as Your most loyal sons.”

Michael struggled against the handcuffs he could now see wrapped around his wrists, his brain cursing his traitorous dick that still had not flagged, even now as he was filled with fear. His eyes widened upon hearing his real name but before he could ask how they knew him, Samandriel pulled out and swung an axe with multiple blades down into his chest.

He tried to breathe as his brain and body panicked from the fear and intense pain but couldn’t get a full breath. Samandriel gleefully forced the blades down again to cut through his sternum.

Dri reached into the wound, pulling much of the skin back to expose Michael’s insides. He fucked himself harder against the two dicks stretching him out, endlessly glad that he had prepped himself so well beforehand.

“Make me come Bear, just like this.”

“Anything for you Cher.” The deep Cajun accent growled in his ear.

Benny reached around to wrap a large, bloody hand around Dri’s leaking cock, jerking him off hard and fast. The duo came together, Benny inside his boyfriend, filling him up to the point it leaked back out of his gaping hole. And Samandriel, who came inside Michael’s open body. Their victim’s face locked in a panicked mid-scream, his eyes already clouded over with film as his body cooled with the loss of life. 

Dri turned his head, kissing Benny lovingly while they both came down from the excitement of the evening.

“Do you think the Lord of Purgatory will appreciate our offering Bear?”

“Even though they’re non-believers, the Winchesters are family. He hurt Dean, so not only was he a soul for Purgatory, his end righted a wrong against our family. I think our Lord will be very happy with this offering.”

“I love you Ben.”

“I love you Dri.”

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see it got dark. Hopefully I didn’t trigger anyone. 
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long you could blame covid, or my depression, or my DCJBB but at the end of the day it was me. 
> 
> You all: “Don’t forget Michael! We want a chapter with Michael, Loren! Michael needs to pay! Loren do not forget!”  
> Me: I won’t forget I got this
> 
> *months later*
> 
> Me: “Ah, almost finished with my next chapter that has Gabe and Sam is a legal adult and Cas and Dean are grow-... wait..... this is out of order.... I missed something.... HOLY FUCK I GOTTA KILL MICHAEL!”


End file.
